The Seal Master of Kumogakure
by Zhatan
Summary: Being Re-written
1. Chapter 1

**The Seal Master of Kumogakure**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 1- Life in Kumo**

The streets of Kumo were bustling with people doing all kinds of things, some ran errands, some ninjas were heading out on missions, and the children were heading to school. At the moment a blond boy with blue eyes was walking into a large building with the sign saying Ninja Academy. Today was finally the day that he would become a ninja. Heading down the hall to where his classroom was he looked all around him, no one sent him hateful looks or whispered bad things about him. Instead they saw him and gave him a respectful nod which he returned, soon he arrived at the classroom, and he could hear the other soon to be ninjas talking about their team placing.

"Naruto-kun!" he heard his name be called.

Naruto looked over at the top row and saw a red haired girl with light dark skin color waving at him, smiling he headed to where she was. Next to her sat a white haired boy who also had dark skin with a bored expression on his face and sucking on a sucker, next to the boy was a short haired blond girl with a bust size that most girls her age would kill for, of course for her it was not good since she constantly suffered from backaches. Then he saw the other girl beside her, she had long blond hair tied in a braided ponytail, her eyes were blue (?) and they resembled a cat's.

"Hey there Karui-chan, Omoi, Samui-chan," greeted the blond with a smile, he then turned to the other girl. "Ohayo Yugi-chan."

The red haired girl Karui ran over to Naruto and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Aww, why is Yugito the only one that gets a nickname," she purred into his ear making a shiver run down his spine.

"Damn it, Karui get your filthy hands of him," said Yugito getting up and slamming her hand on her desk.

"Did I make you jealous," she said going in go for a kiss only to find that she was no longer holding Naruto. Instead, in his place was a log.

"WHAT THE HELL!" she yelled drawing the attention of everyone in the room. Of course no one said a thing since they were all used to watching this almost every day.

"See even he doesn't want to get mixed up with the likes of you," said Yugito with a smirk.

"What did you blonde!" she half asked half yelled.

"OY WERE BLOND TOO YOU KNOW," yelled Samui and Naruto at the same time making everyone sweat dropped at their antics.

Both girls ignored them and continued their bickering. Naruto shook his head as he sat down next to Omoi who tossed him a sucker which he placed in his mouth as soon as he caught it.

"So who do you think you're going to be placed with?" asked the white haired boy.

"I think… no I'm sure that I'll be placed with Yugito-chan and well, not really sure about the third member but I think it might be you, Samui, or Karui."

"I believe it will be Karui since my family has always been on the same team with someone from Samui's," said Omoi.

"Hmm… you're right," said Naruto rubbing his chin.

"Sooo, how does it feel to finally be a ninja?" Omoi asked.

The blond looked at him and instantly knew what he was talking about, his eyes averted to his new Kumo headband that was tied to his forearm. Sighing, he still could remember the day his dreams were shattered by the Leaf council when his jiji was away on a diplomatic mission to Suna.

**-Flash back-**

A six year old Naruto was happily walking toward the ninja academy to begin his new career path as a ninja. He was hoping to be placed in the same class as the two boys he had met the other day at the park. Unknowing to him two masked people were following him waiting for the sign to confront him. The boy was near the school when the sign came in the form of a small kikachu beetle from their taicho who was also the one of the personal guards for Danzo.

Naruto was about to enter the building when two ANBUs appeared from out nowhere.

"Uzumaki Naruto," one of them said.

"Yes?" responded Naruto a little nervous. He didn't know what he had done wrong to have two of those masked ninja's come to find him.

"The council wishes to speak with you," said the other ROOT ANBU.

Now he didn't know what to do, he had never been called by the council before so he did the only think he knew. Nodding his head, Naruto felt them place a hand on his shoulder and the three vanished in a leaf shushin only to reappear inside a large chamber. The blond jinchuuriki saw that there were many people here that he didn't know, there were ten people on one side and three more sitting in front of a large chair.

On the other side things really surprised that there were so many empty chairs and that there were only three people. All three… well two were glaring at him the other one had an emotionless mask on.

"Do you know why you were called here for?" asked the elderly man who had white bandages covering half his face.

"No, I was just told that someone wanted to see me," responded Naruto.

He could hear some people chuckling and others had on big smirks on their faces like a pack of hungry wolves. The old war hawk Danzo had not emotion on his face but on the inside he had a smug smile knowing that he would finally be getting his ultimate weapon he wanted and with the boy under his wing the village would soon be his. Of course no one inside the room knew of his side plans he would wait until the last possible moment to pull his plan into action.

"The reason we called you here is to tell you that as of now you're no longer a citizen of Konohagakure and must leave the village by tonight or you will be placed in prison," said Danzo feeling smug.

Naruto didn't know what to say, he had just been told that he had to leave the village because he was no longer a citizen. Sure he knew people hated him but he always had the old man to help him out, ever since he had been kicked out of the orphanage a year ago. Tears began to fall down his face as he realized that he could no longer be a ninja.

"But why? I was just about to go to school to become a ninja," Naruto said trying to wipe away some of the tears.

"Because a demon like you doesn't deserve to be a ninja," growled a woman with wild looking hair and two fangs like markings on her face. This was Inuzuka Tsume the head of the Inuzuka clan; she had been forced to take over as clan leader after her husband was killed during the Kyuubi attack six years ago. Not only that but she blamed the boy for the death of her best friend Namikaze Kushina and her unborn child who she had hoped to have her daughter betrothed to once he was born.

Then the white eyed man who had been quiet for most of this ordeal stood up and said, "now that you know what we wanted to say you can leave."

Said man was none other than Hyuga Hiashi the head of the Hyuga clan, like Tsume he also hated Naruto for taking away his best friend Namikaze Minato. Just like the woman he was also hoping for a clan alliance with the man's son that was to be born soon before the attack happened.

The last man in the room aside from the elders and the civilians was the head of the famous Uchiha clan, Uchiha Fugaku. This man didn't care for anything except for thing that increased his wealth and power. Following Hiashi's example he stood up but said nothing instead he opted to leaving the room and heading back to his compound but not before Danzo spoke up once again.

"Since you know what to do now go on and leave the village we don't want you here any longer," he said dismissing the crying boy.

Once again the two ROOT members appeared and escorted Naruto out, however they took him to the main gate where at the moment there were no guards on duty. Looking up at the two through his tear filled eyes he saw them moving their hand signaling for him to go, complying with their request Naruto began to leave the village. Now that he had been kicked out all his dreams of becoming a ninja were gone. No longer would he be able to see the old man again or the two nice people he met at the ramen stand not too long ago when he went there for the first time with the Hokage.

When Naruto finished crying he saw that he had made it all the way to a big river not only that but when he looked up the boy noticed that dark clouds were accumulating. Naruto crossed the river carefully trying not to get caught in a fast moving current; to his luck the water was calm so he made it to the other side safely. When the rain finally came it was late in the afternoon, to his surprise he had walked a long way and was now looking for a place to sleep. As he walked through a small clearing he had come to something caught his attention, footsteps. Someone was coming, looking behind him he saw what seemed to be ANBUs but these guys had on white masks with a kanji on the forehead.

He got scared once he saw them pull out some black knife that he had seen other ninjas use against him so he did the only thing that came to mind… he ran. Running as fast as he could he tried to get away, he evade the knife that were thrown well the ones that he could, some hit him but they hit on nonlethal places. Now running away would have been easy for him but when you're injured it's not that easy, he kept tripping with all sorts of things. Luckily for him he came into another clearing but he did not stop at all, but he then something him forcing him to the ground. Now unable to move he reached down his leg and felt what hit him, it was a shurinken. The ANBU landed beside him and he looked at them with fear.

"We have the demon now," said one of them.

"He gave us quite the work out," said another this one was trying to catch his breath. "Let's cut his legs so he won't run away again."

Naruto closed his eyes as tears began to roll out of his eyes once again, he knew he was about to die, so he just waited for the pain to come. It never did.

**AN: well there you have it chapter 1 of the Seal Master of Kumogakure. So PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Life in Kumo Part 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in anyway, if I did then Sasuke would have died during the Wave mission and Haku would be a girl.**

**I would like to thank Dracohalo117 for helping me out.**

**Okay first thing is first I know for a fact that Yugito is older in canon but this is a fanfiction so she will be 13 same as Karui and the others. If you don't like then don't read. **

**Another thing that I was asked is if this was going to be a Harem, at this point I don't know, Naruto does have a Kekkei Genkai so if you want this to be a harem then I will open a poll and allow you the readers to decide.**

"Regular Speech"

'_People thinking'_

'_**Boss Summons/Demon thoughts'**_

"**Boss Summons/Demon speech"**

**Still Flashback**

The hit never came. Naruto never felt anything connect with his body. The next thing that did happen was the he heard a gruesome crunching sound that sounded something like bone being broken. Slowly the young jinchuuriki opened his eyes to see what was going on and to his shock; he saw one of the worst sight that he had ever seen in his six years of living. Lying on his side was the ANBU that was about to cut his legs offs, but the shape his body was in was making him feel queasy. He had a wide hole in his chest the size of a giant fist and his spine was literally blown away since he could see the pieces of bone on the grass and that was thanks to the raid that was washing away the blood.

Naruto's gaze was then directed at the outstretched arm that was above him, following it he saw what in his opinion he would describe as a giant. The man stood at least six foot tall, vey muscular, dark skinned, with white hair as well as a white beard. On his left cheek he had a tattoo of a bull's horn, on his right shoulder he has another tattoo, but this one said 'iron' though. His attire consisted of a white colored one strap over one shoulder flak jacket, a red rope tied around his waist, white hand bands, a white scarf around his neck, oval shaped sunglasses. He also had eight swords strapped to his back and a white colored headband with two clouds on it.

To say the very least Naruto was even more terrified of this person that the ANBU that had been chasing him. The man looked down at Naruto, then back up to the remaining three Anbu's that where watching him, slowly they began to draw their tantos. The dark skinned man smirked before vanishing and reappearing behind the three with one of his swords in hand. None of them where able to react fast enough as he did a horizontal slash decapitating them all at the same time. Naruto saw this and emptied his stomach which only consisted of ramen.

**(Note: Kirabi will not rap when he talks, sorry I suck at it)**

"You okay little man?" asked the man as he saw Naruto vomit.

Naruto only gave a weak nod not trusting his voice with this man around. The man on the other hand chuckled slightly seeing the boy scared of him.

"So tell me what you are doing all the way out here away from your home?" Naruto heard the man ask him.

"I don't have a home, not anymore, I was told to leave," said Naruto as tears began to swell up in his eyes.

The man was about to say something but he just stopped as heard something in his head that made him glance at the boy more intently.

"I see so that's why they kicked you out of the village and by the way that were in the Land of Fire I'll say you're from Konohagakure no sato an I right?" he said, "do you want to know why they told you to leave?"

Naruto nodded as fast as he could, want to find out why he was not liked and the reason he was thrown out of his home.

"Very well, first take we'll start with introductions, I'm Kirabi, the host of the eight tailed ox," the man known as Kirabi introduced himself, "and you my little friend are the host of the Kyuubi no Yoko but if you don't know what that means I'll tell you the fox is sealed inside of you."

Naruto was stunned; he was the host of the fox that had attacked the village, that's why everyone referred to him as a demon. This was why he was hated his life was made a living hell because of the damn fox, but he was told the fourth Hokage had killed it.

"So they were right I am a demon," said Naruto.

"No, you're not the demon, you are you, you are the prison for the fox, just like me I keep a demon at bay in my body," said Kirabi trying to calm the boy down, "hey I know why don't you come back to my village with me there I will be able to explain everything."

Naruto only nodded as he tried to get up but due to the injury inflicted by the Anbu he was having a hard time getting to his feet. Kirabi saw this and removed the shurinken from the boy; he decided to carry him all the way back to his home.

**Flashback Ends**

"..To…Naruto," he heard his name being called.

Looking to his side he saw Karui and Yugito giving him concerned looks.

"Sorry about that, I was just remembering some things that happened a long time ago," said the blond with a smile, "so what did I miss?"

Yugito sighed out loud, "you, Karui, and I have been placed on the same team and Kirabi is our sensei."

"Great," said Naruto obviously happy to be on the same team as Yugito, and to make things better his father figure would be their sensei.

"I don't see the point on you guys being genin, I mean look at you Yugito, Kirabi trained you along with Naruto, and in his case he was trained not only by Kirabi-sensei but also Raikage-sama and Darui-sensei," said Karui, "so he's probably at a low jonin to mid jonin, either way both of you are obviously stronger than the rest us so you're just wasting your talents being genin."

Both blonds knew she was right they were more powerful than the other recent graduates but truth be told they wanted to rise through the ranks like any other ninja not be giving the rank on a silver platter. Naruto looked at his fellow blond and gave her a smile.

"And that's not even counting Naruto's Kekkei Genkai and the Kyuubi," Karui continued but was stopped when the door opened and in walked their sensei Kirabi; he still looked the same wearing the same outfit and the eight familiar swords on his back.

"Yo, team lets go," he said going out the room, his three genin followed closely behind him.

***Konohagakure no Sato Hokage's Office***

Seven years, it has been seven long fucking years since that dreadful day that he returned to the hidden leaf from his diplomatic mission to Sunagakure. He had made the worst decision of his life when he left by not taking Naruto with him that day, he put his faith in the village thinking that they wouldn't try anything against him but he was wrong way wrong. Not only did he come back to the village to find out that Naruto had been vanished but also that he was banished with the aid of the Inuzuka, Uchiha, and Hyuuga clans, two whom were friends with Minato and Kushina. He looked at the picture of his successor and couldn't help but smile at the memory of the faces both the civilian and the ninja council when he revealed Naruto's heritage…

***Flash Back***

Three days had passed since the banishment of Naruto and all of Konohagakure had been celebrating that the demon was gone. Well almost all of them were happy a certain old cripple was seething; his special ROOT ANBUs that he had sent after the Jinchuuriki had yet to return from their mission to capture it and bring it to him for some 'special' training to make him his loyal pet. To make matters worse for him time was running out, Sarutobi was due to return any day now and when he found out what happened to the demon he was bound to send his own ANBUs to search for him. He was about to get up and go inform his fellow elders when the door open and in came one of his loyal dogs, however as soon as he came into the light his single eye went wide at the state he was in.

"What happened?"

"I'm sorry Danzo-sama, the demon got away," he said.

"Explain yourself," demanded Danzo.

"Well when the demon had gotten far away from the village we proceeded to capturing him by disabling his legs but as soon as we moved in for the capture some ninja came upon us and attacked us, I was struck in the head knocking me out and I didn't get a good glimpse at him, when I came to I found all of my comrades dead," explained the survivor.

"All of them?" asked a surprised Danzo. _'That's impossible the team was composed of some of my best agents, if they're dead then that means I have just lost my single Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, damn that demon, now I have to get some more members from those families.'_

Danzo quickly dismissed the root member so he could get his wounds checked out. he in the mean time was starting to think up of a new plan on how to find the demon brat. Since he had been rescued by someone the probability of him being taken in by said person were high and without any clues he would have to postpone his search until something came in. Reaching for his cup of tea there was a knock on his door and muttered a quick come in and a one of his ANBUs came in.

"Danzo-sama, Lord Hokage has returned from his diplomatic mission to Suna and is calling in an emergency council meeting."

**With Hokage**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, the Kami no Shinobi, was mad…no not mad he was livid. He finally returns from his mission to Sunagakure with only one thought in his mind to see how Naruto was doing since he couldn't get the opportunity to take the young boy to his first day of school. But that had gone bad because of what he found out when he went to the boy's home. As he neared the apartment building where the boy live he made his way to his room but he was treated to the sight of seeing none other than the academy teacher Umino Iruka who was just coming out of the blond's apartment with a worried expression.

"Ahh, Iruka-kun this is a wonderful surprised, I was hoping to see if you could tell me how Naruto is doing," said the Hokage.

"Oh Hokage-sama, you startled me," said Iruka grabbing his chest over his heart, "anyways thank god your back, I was just wondering if you had taken Naruto with you."

"What do you mean Iruka?" asked the Hokage.

"well you see three days ago Naruto was supposed to attend his first day of school but he never came so I let it slide, the following day he didn't show up, neither did he today so I came to see him but he's not home, so I thought he had gone with you to Suna, " Iruka said.

The Hokage just stared at the scarred chunnin for a minute or so before his Killer Intent flooded like a dam breaking.

"WHAT!" he screamed so loud that people outside fell to the ground scared out of their minds. The ninjas from all around the area made their way to the source of the massive KI that was radiating from the area. When they arrived they found the Hokage fuming in anger and Iruka on the ground gasping for breath.

"Lord Hokage," said one of the shinobi.

Sarutobi glanced at the ninja and frown when he saw who it was. "What happened to Uzumaki Naruto?" he asked.

"What do you mean Hokage-sama," asked another ninja.

"Well according to Iruka here he never showed up to class three days ago and I didn't take him with me, so it means that something must have happened to him," explained the old man.

"Hokage-sama if I may," spoke up another ninja this one had black hair and bandages on his face, "three days ago on my way to gate duty I saw Naruto-kun running out of the village, I thought he was being chased again to I let him go like I always do since he comes back after a few hours but that day I didn't see him come back in so I thought he had snuck back in."

No one said a word since they all knew the reason as to why Naruto would go out of the village and into the surrounding forest from time to time. Now that they thought about it no one had heard from the blond for three days and the villagers seemed to be much happier than usual. Just as someone was about to speak a weasel masked ANBU appeared before the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama thank Kami that your back I have bad news regarding Naruto-kun," he said, "yesterday when I arrived from a mission I overheard my father saying to some of my clansmen that he along with Hyuga Hiashi and Inuzuka Tsume with the help of the civilian council and elders had banished young Naruto."

Killer intent flooded out of the old man once again when he heard what had happened to his surrogate grandson. "Inform the entire council that there will be an emergency meeting in ten minutes."

All shinobi present banished from the area to inform the council about the meeting, mean while Sarutobi was thinking on how to address this meeting but one thing he knew that had to be done was revoke Naruto's banishment. Another thing in his mind was on how to punish those clans that had a hand in the boy's banishment, that's when something hit him, he remembered what his sensei once told him on how to make a clan suffer in case they did something unjustified and this was clearly unjustified. Gathering Iruka he performs the shushin no jutsu to teleport to the council room to face those who would be punish.

Upon arriving in the room along with Iruka who stood next to the old man, Sarutobi looked around the room inspecting everyone. From the left side he saw that the entire civilian council was present and they were nervous as hell since they knew that only one thing pissed the Hokage as much as he was now. Glancing at the shinobi side on his right most were wondering why they were here for while three of them already knew what was coming but there was nothing he could do since it had been three days ago that the demon was removed from the village and there was no way in hell he was still alive.

"I returned to the village not too long ago after finishing a treaty with Sunagakure and the first thing that I am informed of is that young Naruto has been banished from the village care to explain the reason as to why this was carried out without me being here," said Sarutobi looking at their reactions.

He saw that the Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Aburame, and Kurama clan heads where just as surprised as he was, while the Uchiha, Hyuga, and Inuzuka where without any reaction.

"We did it for the safety of the village," screamed one of the civilians.

"Yeah, it was only a matter of time before that fucking demon showed its true colors just imagine what he could do if he was to become a ninja," screamed a pink haired banshee… I mean woman.

"If Naruto had become a ninja he would have made a valuable asset to the village," said Sarutobi, "you bastards really have to start thinking in the difference between a kunai and the scroll it is sealed into."

"That's just a bunch of bull shit, he's nothing but a god dammed orphan that was turned into a demon when it killed our beloved Yondaime," said another civilian, at this moment the Hokage had had enough without warning he drew a kunai and threw at said man. He never knew what happened as he felled to the ground dead, ANBU instantly appeared without being called and took away the corpse, while the rest of the people in the room where frighten at the display from the Hokage. He had a pacifist nature that would try and resolve a problem through talking but this was the first time he had attacked without reasoning first.

"you all talk about Naruto being nothing but a demon an unfortunate orphan that was born on that dreadful day, and treat the Yondaime as a hero because of his great and noble sacrifice, but you all have ignored the man's final wish to treat Naruto as a hero and not as a demon," said Hiruzen, no one dared speak a word as they were scared of what might happen to him.

"You all should feel ashamed of your actions and as of now with the power invested in me I hereby revoke Naruto's banishment and I will send out teams of ANBU to search for the boy," the Hokage said.

Instantly cries of outrage where heard from the civilians, while the clan heads where angry at the fact that they hadn't the chance to save the boy.

"SILENCE!" shouted the Hokage, "my reasons for doing this is because of you fucking blindness you have kicked out the heir to not one but two clans, Naruto is not only the heir to the Uzumaki clan but also the heir to the Namikaze clan, that's right Naruto's full name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

The civilians were flabbergasted, there was no possibility that the demon was the son of their beloved Fourth, there was just no damn possible way. The clan heads were in the same state, none more than the Inuzuka and Hyuga, there was only one thought going through their heads, 'what the fuck have I done?'

"There is no way that demon is the Yondaime's son," screamed the pink haired bitch.

"Oh but he is and I have prove right here," said the old man pulling out a scroll from his robes and passing it to the council. When the scroll was read many of them became pale, the son of their hero was indeed the Jinchuuriki and they had come together to make his life a living hell and they had drove him out. "It is stated in there that Naruto is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki."

"Now imagine what the other hidden villages will think and do against us," the old man said.

"Then there's no time to waste," said the head of the Inuzuka clan Tsume. She couldn't believe what she had done, the documents that she had in her hand it clearly stated that the boy was indeed the son of her best friend and now she had blemished her memory by banishing her legacy. Hiashi was also in a frenzy at what he had found out the demon was the son of his best friend, there was nothing he could do to restore his honor to his friend but to find the boy and bring him home.

"Oh but my dear Tsume, you won't be doing anything at all and neither will Hiashi and Fugaku, it has come to my attention that the three of you had a hand in the boy's banishment which brings me to my second order of business," Sarutobi smirked, "you see my sensei's passed a law stating that if a citizen or shinobi is punished in an unjustified manner then the offending party of parties can be punished, and it depends of the severity of the punishment."

"What are you getting at Hokage-_sama?" _asked Fugaku in a strained tone of respect.

"as of now due to the banishment of an innocent civilian whom is also an heir to two clans your punishment will be as follow as of now all three of your clan are hereby reduced to low level families, and you know what that means," Sarutobi said.

That did it everyone looked at the three who were in a state of shock, Fugaku's ambition that he thought would lead him to greatness had shattered everything, and his hatred for the Hokage had just been taken to a whole new level. His family was the greatest the elite of the village but now this had reduced them to a low level family now they were lower than that pathetic Kurama clan. Hiashi and Tsume were pissed their blindness had cost them dearly; they knew what it meant to be reduced to a low level family. Basically all of the shinobi of that clan were reduced to chunnin level and they would also lose their seat in the council. In other words they would be looked down upon, they had become a dishonored clan and there was no way to they would be regaining their former status. In simple words they were in Kakashi's book worse than scum.

"ANBU! Remove these people out of my council as of now they don't belong here," the Hokage snapped his fingers as he called his ninja.

Four masked ninja appeared and proceeded to removed the three former clan heads out of the room but before Fugaku was taken out he glared at the Hokage, this went unnoticed by everyone.

"Well this is bound to get really troublesome," said the head of the Nara clan

"I know," agreed both of his best friends.

"So Hokage-sama what are we going to do now?" asked Shibi Aburame head of the Aburame clan.

"The first thing is obvious we must send out a party to find Namikaze-sama and bring him back before our enemies decide to use him against us," said one of the elders who had been unnaturally quiet throughout this entire ordeal.

"I agree," said Danzo, "if the boy were to fall into the wrong hands than he would no doubt be turned into a weapon to be used against us."

"Danzo, for once I agree with you, I will send out some of my best sensor ninjas to search for the boy," Sarutobi informed the remaining members.

**Hyuga compound**

Hiashi paced back and forth in his office contemplating on how he was going to deal with this predicament; so far he had zero ideas. The Hyuuga council was furious with how things had turned against them; the banishment of the demon child only brought more problems even if it wasn't here anymore. Now to top it all of rumor was spreading of how the child was the son of the fourth Hokage and that they aided in his banishment. They had also fallen from grace and were worse than that damn Kurama clan, they would have to do something fast to restore themselves to their former glory, but what?

**Inuzuka compound**

Tsume couldn't believe it, she refused to believe it but there was nothing she could do the proof was solid, Naruto was indeed the son of her best friend. She was blinded by rage that she even refused to look at the boy, she had heard rumors of how he sometimes acted but ignored the details all she wanted was avenge her friend's death but instead she brought nothing but shame to her memory, she felt so ashamed. Her clan was now suffering because of her; it was only a matter of time before the elders of the pack would demand her resignation from her post. All this was because of that stupid law passed by the first and second Hokage; she then remembered something that she had once read in a scroll. Going to the bookshelf she began to search for said item.

For ten minutes she searched until she found it in the very back, smiling Tsume went to her desk and began to read hoping to find something to help her family. So far nothing in the scroll was helping until she came across a certain paragraph, "if a clan should fall to shame due to another party then a member of said clan can try and marry into the offending party and will regain their former status."

"That's it, I'm sorry Kushina but I must do what I must to restore my clans honor," Tsume said looking at the picture on her desk of a red haired woman. "Hana!"

As soon as she called out the name out, a young woman who looked no older than twelve came into the room. She had brown hair, two triangles like markings on her face one on each cheek, and wore purple biker shorts and a short sleeve blue shirt with a white vest over it.

"You called mother?" asked Hana.

"Yes, go gather everyone in the family council room," said Tsume, "I may have found a solution to our predicament."

**Uchiha compound**

Just like the Hyuuga and Inuzuka clans, Fugaku was pacing lividly around his office still thinking about what that dammed Hokage did to his clan. However unlike the other two he already had a plan going that would ensure the greatness of the Uchiha clan, all he needed was for his son to finish his month long mission then the plan would mobilized. Just thinking about made him forget the council meeting since the village would soon belong to his clan like it should have had at the very beginning.

'_Soon, this village will be mine and no one can do a damn thing,' Fugaku said in his mind as to not attract attention._

**A/N: well this took a whole lot longer to write than I expected, sorry about that I had a mild case of writer's block. The plot will thicken in the next chapter when Team Kirabi go on their first mission, Naruto at the moment is at a low to mid Jonin level and he can control up to…I won't say how many tails. Anyways hope you like it, don't forget to vote in the poll as it will decide the path this fic will take. I will try to update this and 'A New Life' soon. Please Review. Ja ne. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Team Kirabi**

**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters I do own any and all OCs that will appear.**

**This chapter is rather short, but that's because I really had no inspiration and hopefully it's up to your standards, I promise though that the next chapter will be better.**

A week had passed since the team placements, and so far the only things that the new Team Kirabi had been doing was working on team building exercises. However there wasn't much work to be done in that department since all three of them seem to be on the same page when they trained. Sure it had been a rocky start to begin with since Naruto and Yugito had decided to tell Karui of their relationship, to say the least she was pissed since she knew all her chances at being with the blond went down the drain. But in the end she understood since she knew that both of them had been together since Naruto first arrived at the village not to mention that they were trained by the same man Kirabi, however she did make a rule that if something was to happen in to their relationship that she would be the first to get a chance at him.

Since then no problems had arisen between them all and could function as one of the best teams to have graduated aside from Team Darui. That's not to mention that they were a massive powerhouse team, as it consisted of three Jinchuuriki's two whom were the strongest of the nine. Aside from that another major factor was the fact that Naruto's Kekkei Genkai also made him a powerful opponent to anyone as he could go toe to toe with both Kirabi and the Raikage although he always lost against them, but he could give a jonin a run for their money.

At this moment the team was getting ready for their first set of D-rank missions or as they liked to called them the worthless chores. So far the only that had yet to arrive was their sensei so until then the team decided to make small talk until a certain topic came to mind.

"Ne… Naruto-kun, how's your bloodline training coming?" asked Karui drawing the attention of Yugito who also wondered about that.

"Yeah, how is it coming?" Yugito voiced her question as well.

Naruto looked at the two for a moment, then he shrugged before answering, "it think I'm making some progress, I mean it is difficult to learn without a proper teacher."

"That's true but you know that those bloodlines are either extinct or close to it since there's not much information on them on them in the library, not to mention they're not originally from this country." Yugito told him with a small smile.

"We're sure you'll master them sooner or later after all you are the greatest prodigy to walk out of the academy, well that and the fact that you mastered one of the most difficult arts known to shinobi," Karui to him, "Fuuinjutsu, and you did it yourself with very little help from the few seal experts in the village."

"Not really, don't forget that it was the books that my father left sealed on me that made me what I am today," Naruto told them. In his mind it was true all the things he knew today was due to the scrolls his father sealed on him the day he sealed the Kyuubi. When he first found out whom his father was he couldn't help but hate him but as time went on, his mind began to change his opinion on him and in the end accepted him.

"I wonder what kind of missions were going to start taking?" wondered Karui changing the subject.

"I know, Kirabi-sensei said that he was going to see if the Raikage-jiji would allow us to skip the D-rank missions," said Naruto eliciting a giggle from both girls. "What's so funny?"

"The way you talk about the Raikage is funny, no one would dare talk to him the way you and expect to live to see another day," Yugito told her blond boyfriend.

"what can I say the old man doesn't want to get rid of me knowing how wonderful I am," Naruto told them with a small chuckle.

All three of them then began laughing at how true that was, ever since the day that Naruto's Kekkei Genkais were released the whole village had praised him for having such rare abilities. Of course this knowledge was for the village alone and no one was to talk about to those whom didn't belong to the village. While the trio was talking they failed to realize that they were being watched from the shadow, and it was at this time that their sensei arrived.

"Yo, team hope your ready for some work 'cause we have a mission to accomplish," Kirabi said.

The three rookie genins followed their sensei to the mission building to receive their first mission since graduation day. After they left the person hiding in the shadows decided to make his presence known without allowing anyone to see, a large smile appeared on his face.

"Heh, heh, so we finally found you, Lord Tsuchikage is going to love this," the person said to himself before vanishing.

With Team Kirabi they were just entering the mission hall when they came across another team; this was the tem that their best friends were on. Team Darui, it consisted of Omoi, Samui, and a blond haired boy, he had black eyes, wore a pair of black pant, zip up black shirt, black ninja sandals. This boy's name is Shi, a medic in training sensor type ninja.

"Hey guys," Naruto greeted them, "how's it going?"

"Hey Naruto," Omoi greeted back, "you guys just getting your first mission?"

"Yep, we been working on our teamwork," said Naruto with a smile.

While Naruto interacted with the boys, the girls had decided to talk about certain blond and his current standing in the village. Apparently a rumor was going around saying that the whiskered blond was being considered for the CRA for his Kekkei Genkais and that he was bound to take up more than one wife, but it was yet to be confirmed. But for them they were hoping that it would be passed since Karui had revealed to Yugito that she had told Samui about her dating Naruto, which was bad since the so called Ice Princess of Kumo had a thing for the blond Uzumaki. And the CRA would be a solution to their small quarrel, even if they were friends it was kind of straining. After they finished talking both teams went their own ways, Team Darui headed out on their mission while Team Kirabi went to get theirs.

When they got into the room they saw chunnins handing out the missions and to the team's surprise the Raikage was also there along with his secretary Marubi (I think that's her name). She stood next to him as he looked into what missions were available when she noticed the new team arrive.

"Lord Raikage, your brother and his team have arrived," Mabui told the white haired Raikage.

"About bloody time you came to get a mission," said the Raikage, "Kirabi from what you told me, you said to me that they are ready to start with the C-rank missions instead of doing the D-rank ones. So you better be right because I have a C-rank in mind."

To say the least everyone in the room was stunned, not once had a rookie team begun their ninja career with doing C-ranked missions. However they all knew that this was no ordinary team, it was built from some of the strongest shinobi to have graduated, there was the guardian of Kumogakure and host of the eight tailed Ox, Killer Bee or Kirabi, an expert with the sword Karui, the host of the two tailed demon cat Yugito, the granddaughter of the Raikage. Then last there was Uzumaki Naruto, the host of the most powerful of Biju the Kyuubi no Yoko, he's a former citizen of Konoha but had been banished at the tender age of six years old, and recently found out to be the son of two of the most powerful shinobi to have ever been produced by the leaf Minato Namikaze and Uzumaki Kushina. To say the least none of the present people were too worried even if it was shocking since the team itself is the biggest powerhouse to have been built since the beginning of the village.

"Hell yeah," said Naruto breaking the silence, "so what's the mission Raikage-jiji?"

A visible tick mark appeared on the said man's head as he heard the comment and it didn't help that the people around snickered. Pulling out a scroll from a small pile he said, "well since you're so desperate to know it is an escort mission, you are to escort a merchant to Iron Country to pick up a shipment of supplies for his store, it's a C-ranked mission but he is willing to pay more if for some reason the mission rank goes higher."

"Very well bro we'll take the mission," Kirabi said taking the scroll form his brother before turning to his team, "go pack for a week worth of travel and meet at the main gate in twenty."

"Hai." Said all three team members in unison before they all left to get ready.

***Iwagakure***

Oonoki was not having a good day, his granddaughter had been pestering him all morning long about how he was too old to still be the Tsuchikage and that he should get a replacement. After getting rid of her by sending her on a mission to deliver a scroll to the earth Daimyo about some needed funds, a chunnin had busted into his office saying that Deidara was nowhere to be found. That made him livid as he knew that he had gotten more and more distant but not once did it go through his mind that he would actually defect from the village. And soon he was bound to be called into a meeting with the council about to demand that he keep Iwa out of the chunnin exams that would be taking place in Konoha. In his mind there was nothing that could make his turn into the best of his life.

As he grabbed another form to sign in the ever growing pile of paperwork he had the urge to use his dust release on it to get it out of his way but that would mean more work for a later date. After signing the sheet he was about to grab another a knock on his door drew his attention, with a 'come in' the door opened and in came one of his most trusted ANBU.

"Tsuchikage-sama, I bring you good news," the ANBU said as he kneeled down, the sound of good news made Oonoki a little giddy. "I have just received news that one of our shinobi has located the yellow flash legacy in Kumogakure."

This was it, the news that he had been waiting to hear for the last seven years, ever since he had received word from his spy in Konoha that they had banished the son of the yellow flash without knowing who he was. Ever since he had sent his shinobi to try and locate the boy and bring him to Iwa to be made into a loyal shinobi to the village that and the fact that he was also the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi would boost their military power. Grinning like a mad man, all he had left to do was bring the boy to the Hidden Rock Village, but knowing that he was in Kumo complicated things as he probably was a shinobi of the village.

"Excellent," said Oonoki, "well I must inform the council of this so we can formulate a plan on what to do now that we know where his is. Go and inform the council members of the meeting."

"Hai, Tsuchikage-sama," the ANBU said before he vanished.

"Now this is a good day," Ooniki said to no one.

***Kumogakure***

Naruto ran as fast as he could to the main gate of the village, he was exited that he was going to leave the village for the first time in seven years since arriving. On his way he noticed that people were, mostly girls were looking at him, he just waved to them all making a few get blushes. It didn't last to long since he finally arrive at the gate where both of his female teammates were waiting for him and he noticed that he sensei was also missing. Going straight to Yugito the blonds began to talk to each other about leaving the village, it didn't take long for Karui to join in on the conversation. Around the same time Kirabi arrive at the gates with a man that seemed to be in his late thirties early forties, he had long shaggy black hair, green eyes, and wore a rather expensive looking kimono but that was to be expected of him.

"So this is the team that's to escort me to Tatsu no kuni," he said.

"Yeah, this here is my team, and you got nothing to worry about since those three are the strongest of their age group," Kirabi informed their client.

"Then I will take you word for it and trust your team," the client told him.

After meeting the client Team Kirabi was finally on its way to Iron country to pick up their client's merchandise. On the way nothing too interesting happened except for the random bandit attack, though those were easily dealt with. The way the team fought off the bandits impressed the client who was thinking that the jonin was exaggerating when he said that they were the best of their age group. But after seeing them in action he now knew that it was the truth.

The genin on the other hand where rather exited at the chance to prove themselves for their village and hopefully this client after seeing them in action would help bring more client to their village. So for the rest of the trip to the land of Iron it was quite calm to say the least, the bandit attacks became less and less until they stopped all together for some reason. As the day came closer to the end the group agreed to stop at the first inn that they could find in the next town.

As soon as they arrived the group went to find the closest inn, and to their luck it was a good one since it had a hot spring to relax in. of course the girls were ecstatic about the idea of relaxing in a hot spring so when they arrived at the inn the old lady who ran the place looked at them and let out a tired sigh.

"Another team of shinobi," she said drawing the attention if the team.

"What do mean another team of shinobi?" asked the jonin.

"Not too long ago a team of shinobi left the inn after giving the all the guest a headache from their shouting about their so called flames of youth, hopefully your team won't be shouting as well," the old woman said.

The entire team began to wonder what kind of shinobi would scream about the flames of youth and also what the hell do they mean by that. In the end the inn keeper gave them three rooms for them to rest for the night, the men went with the client as he went to the hot spring to relax after a whole day of walking; the girls went to their side of the spring to do the same. After about an hour the men went to their respective rooms and the girls were already asleep.

The following day the group continued off after checking out, for the whole morning nothing happened at all except for the random yell that was heard. By mid-afternoon the group finally arrived at the land of Iron, when they laid their eyes upon the entrance the genins where astounded by three wolf head mountain that surrounded the village.

"Whoa," said Naruto, "I have to admit that's pretty astounding to have for an entrance."

"Why thank you young shinobi," said a voice from behind them.

Instantly everyone put their guard up and drew their weapons, Naruto pulled out a long Nodachi sword from a seal on his wrist, both Karui and Yugito pulled out a katana each, Kirabi was ready to draw his eight swords if needed.

"My my, isn't this interesting, it's kind of hard to find real shinobi who uses swords as a main weapon," the voice said again. A man came out from underneath the shadow of a tree, he stood at least six feet, he wore a kimono, and a hat, on his hip rested a katana.

"Mifune," said the client, "you know it's not nice to sneak up on people."

"Ahh, Jun, it's about time you arrived, I was waiting for you yesterday you know, instead I had the chance to meet one of the most intriguing teams ever," Mifune said, "they wore these horrendous green jumpsuits, well at least two of them did the other two were rather normal."

"Mifune-sama," Kirabi spoke, "if it isn't too much trouble could you tell us what village they're from so we can be ready in case they decide to attack us?"

"Not at all the team was from Konoha, however they left this morning quite early too," Mifune said.

Naruto upon the name of Konoha stiffen slightly, he was hoping to not have to come face to face with a team Konoha and to his luck they were already gone. However he couldn't help but feel slightly scared in case they came back for whatever reason and he met with them then all those years he kept in secret would be for nothing. Kirabi looked at his student and made a mental note to talk to him later that way he can calm down and not do anything reckless. Soon after some introductions were done the team had been given a two hour break to do as they pleased as long as they remained out of trouble, Naruto instantly headed to find the closest ramen restaurant. Yugito and Karui both headed to find a clothing store to find something new to wear when off mission and duty.

Kirabi decided to stick close to the client even though he was told to rest and that the samurai that were stationed around the entire village would be able to protect him.

Two hours later and everyone was already waiting for the client and Kirabi to return from whatever it was that the client came to pick up. Yugito and Karui were talking about the things that they saw and bought, while Naruto was practicing a few katas with the new sword he had bought. When the last two remaining people arrived at the gate, Kirabi was glad to see them all out of troublw.

"Well Team, it is time to return back home, Jun-sama here has decided to remain in the land of Iron to await a new shipment of product that will arrive in about a month, and will send a message for us to return to pick him up when he is ready," Kirabi informed his team.

"And don't worry about the pay, I have written a letter to the Raikage explaining everything so you will get paid," Jun said.

"Very well then just send for us when you are ready to return," Kirabi said as he and his team began to leave.

The journey back home was rather uneventful as not even a bandit crossed their path and they arrived home faster since they had no one else with them. as soon as they arrived the team headed for de-briefing but along the way they noticed something out of place, there some shinobi whom weren't from the village. Speeding things up the group arrived at the Raikage tower where they were told to head up to see the Raikage.

No one knew what was going on but when they arrived at the office one thing was for sure something was going on, and by the look on the face of A things were bad. Naruto then noticed that they weren't alone sitting on the couch that was next to the wall sat a young woman no older than twenty; she had long auburn hair, green eyes although one was covered by her hair bang. She wore a blue dress that fell just below her knees, a mesh shirt under the dress that didn't cover her shoulders and revealed her impressive cleavage. She smiled at them and to Yugito's irritation blinked at Naruto making him blush.

"Good you're here at last," said A, "allow me to introduce to you Mei Terumi, she is from Kirigakure and is most importantly the leader of the bloodline rebellion."

"Bloodline Rebellion?" asked the three genins slightly confused.

"Yes, you see, Kirigakure is nothing like us or other hidden villages, their leader the Yondaime Mizukage, is having what called a bloodline purge in which he is killing off all of the bloodline holders in fear for their power," the Raikage explained.

"Yes but that doesn't explain why she is here though," Kirabi said hoping that she wasn't here for what he thought she was.

"The reason I am here for is I need your help to end the bloodline war once and for all, my troops don't have the power to stop Yagura's forces," Mei told them, "I have already gone to the Hokage, but he told me that he wouldn't help us at all saying that it wasn't his battle and that if he did then a new war will start."

"And he is right;" A spoke, "helping a foreign village with their warfare problems will only cause another war."

"Then I take it that you won't help us either, Raikage-dono?" asked Mei sadly.

"The reason why I called you here is because I went and spoke to my advisor and they came up with a plan on how to help you but I don't know if you will like it Mei," A informed her.

"What is it bro?" the eight tails host asked.

"Yes, I would like to know as well," Mei said.

"The plan they came up with is we form an alliance, but not just any alliance, a political alliance, that way we will be able to help you, and in case another village claims that we are interfering with another village's affairs we can just say that we were helping out our allies," the Raikage said.

"Then that would mean that someone from our village would have to marry someone from the rebellion," Kirabi said.

Naruto and the girls just looked confused until the Raikage looked at him followed by his sensei and last but not least Mei and knew where this was going.

"Mei, the only way for this to work would be if you married someone from this village since you hold the most power," A said as he stood up. "And the only person in the village that you can marry would Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Mei looked at Naruto and her eyes were wide as plate saucers, here in front of her stood none other than the son of the Yellow Flash. Not only that but he was also an Uzumaki saying the clan was yet to be wiped out and not only that but he claimed clan status then he would have to have multiple wives.

"Very well I will accept if he does," Mei said.

"Naruto do you accept this too?" Raikage said.

"What about…," he said as he glanced at Yugito, whom was shocked to at the sudden revelation of Naruto having to get married.

"Then you leave me no other choice," the Raikage said, "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze as of now you are under the CRA."

**Finish, this chapter took longer than I thought it would. Okay I have looked at the poll and seen the choices that people have made and this story is now a harem, I will close the poll by the end of the week for those who haven't gotten a chance to vote yet.**

**Next chapter action starts up and Naruto's bloodline will be revealed also he will have more than one so you will all have to wait and see what they are.**

**Next Chapter**

**Mission to Kirigakure, the bloody mist, see you then.**


	4. Chapter 5

**The Seal Master of Kumogakure**

**I know that some people are mad because of the fact that this turned out to be a harem but i'm not forcing anyone to read this so if you don't like then don't read. On another note I've noticed that I posted this story nearly six months ago and have only done three actual chapters, truth be told I rarely have time for anything now, I am a college student and my program leaves me with little time to do anything now, I know that I have posted new stories, but now updates will be slower than ever I will try to update as fast I can but no guarantees. And if you're all wondering what I studying it 3-D modeling and computer programming.**

**Oh and a quick note, I have decided to change the ages of everyone, so Naruto and the other Kumo Genin will be fifteen, as well as the Rookie Nine.**

**Chapter 4: Kirigakure **

A week had passed since the meeting between the rebel leader Mei Terumi and the Raikage. A week since the new alliance was made and now Mei Terumi was heading back to Kirigakure along with her came over fifty Kumo shinobi whom the Raikage chose to assist her. Among them were her new fiancée's team, Naruto, Yugito, Karui, and their sensei Kirabi. With them on her side she was certain that she they would be able to take Yagura down once and for all, it was like a dream come true at last. Looking over at where Naruto was, she couldn't help but smile and feel slightly jealous at the same time, sure she had been engaged to him, but the problem was that he was now under the clan restoration act or CRA. She for some reason after spending only a week with him, had taken a strong liking to him, and didn't want to share him with other women, however his fellow blond teammate, Yugito, had known him longer and taking him away from her would ruin the new alliance. So she tried her best to accept it.

She then remembered that she wasn't the only jealous as the blond girl had confronted her along with two other girls. One was her red haired teammate and the other was a fellow genin and blond named Samui. It turned out that the three girls had already been fighting for his attention; however it was Yugito who had won in the end by getting him to date her. Now, all of them were hoping to get a chance at him since he was under the CRA.

Sighing she knew that wishing wasn't going to help and instead just accepted their fate and turned back to look at the ocean. It was at this moment that Naruto decided to join her.

"Something trouble ling you?" asked the blond Jinchuuriki.

"Nothing too important, just getting a little nervous about the upcoming battle," responded Mei.

Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow as he didn't believe her, but he could tell that she was telling the truth, however there was something else troubling her but he decided to dwell on it. Watching the horizon with her both stayed quiet just enjoying the sea breeze, until Mei rested her head on his shoulder with a small smile on her face.

Yugito and the other girls were contemplating on going over to them and separating them, but Kirabi noticing their intentions stopped them. Somehow they knew what the older man was thinking as they took the decision to leave them alone for the moment.

Nothing happened for the next couple of hours; well nothing too exciting really, the only thing that did was when a pirate ship tried to raid them. Tried being the keyword as Naruto used a single jutsu that sent the ship to the depths of the ocean. After that nothing, two more hours passed and that's when they noticed that they had arrived at their destination, ahead was the island that harbored the Hidden Mist Village, Kirigakure.

"We have arrived," said Mei.

"So where are we going to go to the main rebel camp from here?" asked Omoi who just pulling out another one of his loli-chans as he called them.

"Yes, it will take about four to five hours to get there as we currently have over fifty people traveling there, we got to make sure that we are no spotted by one of Yagura's supporters," Mei responded this made sense to those whom where the most experience in war.

"Maybe…," said Darui who was next to Kirabi.

"What is yo?" asked Kirabi.

"What if we separated into groups, we take your team and mine along with a few others to the main camp and leave everyone else in a different place that way when we do begin the fighting we can start, then we can have the rest of the one's that we brought launch a surprise attack from behind," Darui told everyone.

Mei looked at her bodyguard that had accompany her to Kumo, and the look he had on his face explained a lot, he was in deep thought.

"That may work, and there also happens to be an old base near here where everyone else can go and rest and get ready for when they are needed," Ao said.

"Yeah," Naruto said as he walked up to his fiancé, "and I can use my summons to send the reinforcements instructions as to when they can join the fighting."

"Good idea Naruto," Mei said, however she made a mental note to ask him what kind of summons he has, "ok we'll choose who goes where, and I will lead a group to the main camp, while Ao takes the others to the old base."

"But Mei-sama, what if you're ambushed by one of Yagura's teams?" Ao asked.

"You don't have to worry about that," Yugito said, "with all of us here I doubt that even a kage level shinobi will be enough to stop us."

"Yeah but still your nothing but little kids, an older shinobi will win due to his experience in battle," Ao informed the Nibi jinchuuriki.

While this was going on, a very different conversation was happening in the mind of Mei, something about being too young and too old, this came to one conclusion, Ao was calling her a an old hag.

Ao was about to say something else but Mei spoke up, "Ao, shut up or I'll kill you, ne?"

Everyone backed away from her as they saw her give him a rather murderous sweet smile, not to mention the aura she was releasing.

'_**Holy crap, that woman is scary,' spoke the Hachibi in Kirabi's mind.**_

'_**Careful Kitten, that woman will kill you if you're not careful,' the Nibi said to Yugito.**_

_**Meanwhile something way different was going on in Naruto's head as he stood before a giant cage that was being held together by a single slip of paper. Behind said cage was the so called mighty Nine tailed fox, but he was shaking with fear for some reason. The only thing Naruto could hear was the fox saying something about how red-haired women were scary. He sweat dropped and decided to leave the fox alone.**_

"Okay since we now know who is going were, then I guess that we should get going," Naruto said.

"Yes, you're right Naruto-kun," agreed Mei.

"I will be going with Ao, yo," said Kirabi, he for some reason felt that he would be needed there.

"But sensei," said Karui, "what if we run into some big trouble?"

"You guys can handle it, you are after all the strongest genin team in all of Kumo," Kirabi said, "not to mention that I need to be with the troops that will be at the other base since someone needs to keep them in line."

"Fine, go sensei," said a reluctant Karui still not liking the fact that he wasn't going to be with them.

Nodding and getting their last minute business done the groups each went their ways, the next time they would see each other would be on the front line against Yagura. However the eight tailed Jinchuuriki for some reason wasn't all pumped up like he would always be, he kept feeling something ominous in the air. The others walked a little further ahead of him all chatting happily to one another, some were excited to get into a big fight, and the others were nervous and slightly scared.

Meanwhile the group that Mei had taken with her was thinking on some plans of attack for when the battle began, this would be the first war that they would participate in. They knew that even though they were young and inexperienced that in a fight against a stronger opponent they could win only if they caught him or her off guard. Mei was talking to Naruto trying to ask him more about his life; she found out that he was originally from Konoha and that he had been banished from the village at the tender age of six. To say she was pissed at the leaf village, he was only an innocent child with no way to control what had happened to him, sure jinchuuriki were to be feared due to their power but they weren't the demon themselves. At that moment she swore to herself that she would do anything to make her fiancée happy.

"We're almost there," spoke Mei to everyone.

"About damn time, I'm tire off walking already," Karui said in a tire tone.

"Yeah," agreed Samui, "and my back is killing me."

"That's because of those huge watermelons that you call breast," Karui responded to the blonde's remark.

Everyone laughed out loud at that moment while Samui only became red in the face with anger; she jumped at Karui beginning a brawl. While everyone just kept on laughing.

**Kumogakure**

A was having a good day so far, he had finished his paperwork for the week and his secretary was not bringing him anymore of that shit for him to do. Now he was in the corner of his office working out to keep with his training, yes, nothing in his mind could go wrong with this day, but just then at that very moment the door to his office was blasted open. Cringing he saw his attractive dark skinned secretary come into his office, sighing he knew that he was about to be put to work again unless he wanted to feel her fury once again.

"Raikage-sama, this scroll just came in with an urgent seal on it," said the secretary.

"Is it from the teams that I sent to Kirigakure?" asked the dark skinned Raikage.

"No, it's actually from Iwagakure," Mabui said.

A watched the woman as she held a scroll out to him and true to her words the insignia on it was that that belonged to the Tsuchikage. Many thoughts went through his head as he began to think as to why the Tsuchikage would send him and urgent message, he hadn't sent any shinobi in that could have gotten into Iwa so why? Unless it had nothing to do with the fact his shinobi were in Iwa, but that Iwagakure had somehow found out about the Namikaze heir that was in his village. Could this be some kind of demand from them to hand over the nine tail's jinchuuriki to them or they would declare war on Kumo.

Moving to his secretary's side he took the scroll from her hand and making a single hand sign the seal of the stone village vanished. Expertly he opened the scroll and began to read its contents; his face expression went from curious to right out confused. This was not what he was expecting; apparently Iwa had been looking for Naruto for the last nine years to offer him a home in Iwa, but had been unsuccessful. He kept on reading further and then his head snapped up and he glance over at the wall were a calendar hung. Then his eyes fell on the scroll again.

"Raikage-sama is something wrong?" asked Mabui scared of what the scroll said.

"The Tsuchikage is coming to Kumo in a week to discuss the matters of creating an alliance," said the dark skin man.

"An alliance with Iwagakure," Mabui repeated, "but why would they want to form an alliance with us?"

"Because of Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, they want a political alliance done," A said in a dark tone.

This was just some excuse to be able to get the secrets of the Namikaze clan, the secrets that Naruto had sealed up in his house. Not only was Naruto one of the strongest ninjas in the usage of Ninjutsu and taijutsu but he was also a master of Fuuinjutsu, the art of seals. His mind took a small trip to the event of when he first met Naruto. Sure it had been nine years ago but he could still remember that little boy that his younger adopted brother brought hime, at first he had been skeptical as to take the boy in but after a much heated argument with his brother he reluctantly agreed to allow him to stay.

It wasn't until a week after Naruto arrived that he found out that the boy that he had accepted into the village was none other than the son of the leaf's greatest hero, Minato Namikaze, the yellow flash, and Yondaime Hokage. That day he grinned like a maniac whom had just won the jackpot in the lottery, so he called Naruto up and took the boy to get a physical done, it was then that the doctors found a strange seal on the boy's back. When he took a look at it he saw that it was a storage seal of some kind, so for a month he worked on a way to unseal the contents of the storage, during that time Naruto was playing with his niece Yugito who had taken a liking to the bundle of energy.

It wasn't until a month later that he found a way to release the seal, so that night he took Naruto to a special room and began the process to releasing the contents. What came out of the seal astounded him, I was a large scroll with all of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans Fuuinjutsu notes and scrolls, that's what the note on the giant scroll said, but there was no way that they could opened it since it had a blood seal on it preventing anyone not from one of the two clans from opening and stealing it contents. He knew then that he would have to get the boy to become a shinobi, and not just any shinobi, Naruto was to become the best of the best without being arrogant. So he along with his brother and Darui a shinobi from his village and a member of his clan began to train the boy in all the aspects of being a proud ninja.

For years before beginning the academy at the age of ten, Naruto studied hard, learning everything from his senseis and soon he also took up Fuuinjutsu learning everything that his parents left him. It was also at this time that he met the Kyuubi for the first time, to say that A was slow was like saying that fox was nice. Another thing that happened at this time was the activation of his Kekkei Genkai; A and the council were left with their mouths hanging wide open.

"Raikage-sama…" Mabui asked seeing her boss staring at the scroll for a while without saying a single word.

"let the gate keepers know that the Tsuchikage is coming, and get V.I.P. room ready for them as well," the Raikage said in a serious tone. _'Just what are you planning Oonoki? Why do you want a political alliance? What do you wish to get out of this?' _All of these question and more were bouncing in his head.

**Kirigakure**

Three days had passed since Naruto had arrived in Kirigakure and in that time not much had happened except for a few of Yagura's followers raiding a few towns but they were stopped by Omoi's team. Naruto's team on the other hand spent time in the main tent of the camp with Mei going over many strategies on how to handle the Mizukage when the battle begins. Just the previous day one of her spies had come to her with the information that Yagura was getting his army mobilized for a full out attack against the rebels, the man died later due to the injuries that he had sustained while escaping, luckily he had also killed those who attacked him.

After that the planning began, apparently the other Kumo shinobi would be an assault team who would attack the Mizukage's forces from behind. Mei's group would attack head on. Naruto could tell that she was rather nervous, and why shouldn't she be, they all knew that there was bound to be many loses and that mad the rebel leader sad.

"Mei-chan, I know your nervous but I promise you that we will end this meaningless bloodshed soon," Naruto said as he held her hand, "just remember that I want to fight Yagura myself."

"I know, it just that I can't help but feel selfish for asking all those who follow me to put their lives on the line," Mei said.

"Mei, the reason that they follow you is because you give them hope, hope to reclaim their lands and live in a place free of terror that they could be killed at any moment," Naruto said, "just trust them as they trust you, they know what they are doing and why they are doing it for."

"Thank you, Naruto-koi," Mei said giving the blond a small kiss on the cheek.

The others who were silent had smiles on their faces even the three Kumo Kunoichi who were feeling a little jealous of the red hair kunoichi. But they made no advances to remove her from Naruto's side like they always do.

"Mei-sama," called a man as he entered the tent, "Yagura has been spotted a day away from here."

"What! That can't be right, we were informed that he wouldn't attack for a week," Mei said in disbelief.

"But that's not all, the report said that he has over fifty thousand fighters with him," the informer said.

That shocked them, how in the hell had that man recruit that many people to fight for him, that had to be some kind of mistake. The only way that could happen was if he brought in bandits and missing Nin to help him. Mei was flabbergasted, her hopes of winning this war were depleting, and she only had about six thousand shinobis, there was no way that they could win now.

"Mei-chan," Naruto spoke up, "don't forget that we're all in this together, we'll make it somehow."

"Naruto's right, most of them are probably bandits and recruited missing ninjas, and we have three jinchuurikis on our side as well," Yugito told the older woman.

"Right," Mei said gaining some confidence back, "we must kill Yagura quickly in order to end the fighting; it is time to mobilize my battalion."

With that said all of them went their way to get ready for the upcoming battle against the three tailed jinchuuriki.

**Time Skip to the battle**

It was finally time the time for the battle to start, Mei and Naruto stood next to each other behind them stood their entire battalion of five thousand shinobis. Just by looking into the sky one thing was for sure, it was going to rain and by the look of it real soon. Yugito stood next to Samui and Karui all three of them were nervous and scared for what could happen to each of them, Omoi, C, and Darui, were all brandishing their weapons in anticipation. Then they saw them, they were lots of them, their eyes widen in horror at the amount of enemies, there were over fifty thousand of them, they were outnumbered ten to one. However something happened that shocked them even further, there in the back of the on top of a hill stood none other than Yagura himself, but that was not what shocked them, it was the person next to him. That person stood at least six feet in height, his skin was blue, on his neck were a set of gills, he had a sword of some kind wrapped in white bandages, this was none other than Kisame Hoshiganki, the monster of the hidden mist and one of the seven swordsman.

"Oh, this is not good," Mei spoke, "that's Kisame Hoshiganki."

"When in the hell did he get him on his side," asked Naruto to himself. This had just taken things up to a whole new level, jonins and chunins they would handle find, a kage could be overpowered if they were normal shinobi. But these were not normal shinobi, these were a jinchuuriki and another kage level shinobi who could kill countless jonins as if they were academy students.

"This is not good at all," Darui said, "we're going to need Kirabi here if we want to have a chance at winning, he may be the only one that can go toe to toe with that guy, so listen here I will hold him off until Kirabi gets here."

"Are you sure Darui-sensei?" asked Samui, "if we all help you we might be able to win."

"NO, absolutely not, I will fight him, I can't have my first genin team die on me," said Darui.

"that's enough," Mei said, "there coming."

True to her word Yagura's followers charged forward, all of them pulling out weapons of every kind, some began running through hand signs. Mei waited for a minute longer before giving the word and her army charged their enemies, Naruto pulled out a scroll from which he summoned a pair of swords and began attacking left and right. His enemies fell swiftly as he had earlier coated the swords with a potent poison to kill faster. Mei was sending balls of lave at every ninja that attacked her, Yugito also had a sword out and was charging it with lighting chakra.

Throughout it the entire battle field became a giant gruesome sight as many bodies of enemies and allies alike lingered about.

Naruto not wanting to waste too much time charged up his swords with wind chakra making them even sharper than they already were. Finishing he pressed forward trying to get to Yagura who had now joined the battle along with Kisame who was shredding his opponents with a large smirk on his face. He was about to go and engage the giant sushi platter but Darui beat him to the punch by attacking the blue man. Seeing that the shark man was being pressed back he continued his trek towards the mad man himself. Mei saw Naruto and ran after him, slashing and hacking through any of the ninjas that got in her way, soon she was beside Naruto, and the two gave a nod and charged the jinchuuriki.

Yagura saw that woman whom had betrayed him when he found out about her being one of those bloodline bastards. Next to her was a blond haired boy with a Kumo headband tied around his shoulder, he wondered why Kumo was helping those bastards until he remembered that that village was full of bloodline lovers. Seeing red he charged the duo not wanting to let them get the leverage, he reached over his shoulder and retrieved his trusty double hook bo staff.

Naruto raised his swords and brought them back down however the man was able to block them, the next thing he knew he was flying away from where he had been, pain spreading on his chest. He hit the ground hard as he watched Mei battle the man herself, then just as she was getting the upper hand a tall figure appeared from behind her. Naruto recognized the shadow when another appeared this one was the one of a sword.

Not wanting to see his future wife die he kicked off the ground and tackled the red hair woman out of the way just as the sword was brought down.

"Not bad for a gaki," said Kisame with a grin.

Naruto looked over to where the man had been fighting his former sensei and saw the dark skinned jonin being healed by C while Samui protected them.

"Naruto are you okay?" asked Mei.

"Yeah, I'm fine just worried about Darui-sensei over there," the blond responded, "Mei listen I think it's time I got a little serious, so stand back I don't want you getting caught in my technique."

"What are you talking about Naruto," the red hair asked.

"I'm going to have to use my Kekkei Genkai," he responded bringing both hands together and beginning to make some signs.

"What are you…" Mei tried to ask but was interrupted by her blond fiancée.

"Shoton fyujon: suisho hari,"(1) said Naruto as countless white and blue crystals shot out the ground going towards Kisame.

"Shoton fyujon?" repeated Mei.

**End of Chapter Four, that's it for that chapter it took me longer than I thought to get it out. But that's how's it going to be until I finish my semester and then I will be able to update faster hopefully but like I said 3D modeling takes a lot of my time. I have also revealed Naruto's Kekkei Genkai, I will be explaining more on it in the next chapter. Konoha will be making an appearance in chapter 5 so no flaming for not including them but I got to develop Iwa more. Until next time, If you have questions PM.**

**Jutsu: **

Shoton fyujon: suisho hari – Fusion Crystal Release: crystal needles.

**Review**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	5. Chapter 6

**AN**

**Sorry this is not the chapter you all were waiting for. See I have tried writing the next chapter but I just can't seem to find my rhythm for it. So I have taken the decision to re-write ****The Seal Master of Kumogakure.**** The harem for it has also changed since for some reason having a large harem just doesn't seem really realistic. So the pairing will still be Naruto/Yugito, but there will only two or three girls in the small harem, none of them are Konoha girls.**

**So ****The Seal Master of Kumogakure ****will be re-titled ****Kumogakure's Lightning Fox.**

**Well that's all I hope that all of you will enjoy the new story; I will be replacing the existing chapters with the new ones. So like I have said on my other fics I will try to update monthly or bi monthly so the new chapters will be up sometime around March.**

**Again I am so sorry to I hope that you will all read and like my re-write.**


	6. ALERT TO ALL READERS!

**Author's Note**

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Shadow Kurogane


End file.
